youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets
"Secrets" is the eighteenth episode of Young Justice and aired on November 18, 2011. Logline On Halloween, Artemis and Zatanna go to Manhattan for a night on the town, only to be hunted by Harm, a psycho-in-training, hiding a deadly secret... Synopsis Title There are several likely meanings for the episode's title: *Miss Martian and Superboy have tried to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the Team, and Artemis only learns of it in this episode. *Artemis keeps secrets from the rest of the Team and is unwilling to reveal them. Batman says that she must be permitted to have a secret identity. *The identity of the mole within the Team, or even if the mole exists, is a secret. *Harm's secret is that he killed his little sister, Greta Hayes, in order to become pure. *The last thing that Greta Hayes saw before she died was the word 'Secret'. As a ghost, this was the only thing she could say. Because of this, Artemis and Zatanna referred to her as Secret until they learned her true name. Cast and characters |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Artemis |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Robin |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Megan Morse |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Aqualad |- | rowspan="2"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Conner Kent |- | colspan="2"| Marvin White |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Wally West |- | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2"| Zatanna |- | Ben Diskin | Harm | |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Red Arrow |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Rob Lowe | colspan="2"| Captain Marvel |- | rowspan="3"| Masasa Moyo | colspan="2"| Wendy Harris |- | colspan="2"| Karen Beecher |- | Secret | |- | rowspan="2"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Mal Duncan |- | Jim Daniels | |- | Greg Weisman | colspan="2"| Lucas Carr |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Kid Flash still has his cast still after he injured his arm in "Revelation" while fighting against the Injustice League. * Batman, Red Arrow, Robin and Aqualad discuss the revelation of a mole by Sportsmaster, which happened in "Targets". * They also discuss the fight against the Injustice League in "Revelation". * Artemis's romantic feelings towards Superboy are brought up once again. * Zatanna mentions a move she had practiced after fighting with the Reds in "Humanity". * Red Arrow points out that Artemis isn't really Green Arrow's niece, which Aqualad was not aware of. This was first revealed in "Infiltrator". * Robin then shows that he was aware of who Artemis is, and begins to reveal the truth before being cut off by Batman. The fact that Robin knows more about Artemis than the others was first suggested in "Homefront". Trivia * The words to unleash the power of the sword are "abannan afod Beowulf", which translates as "to summon + strength + Beowulf". The verb is not conjugated. * The costume that Karen Beecher wears is similar to her comics persona Bumblebee. * The costume that Mal Duncan wears is similar to the original costume Superboy wore in the comics. * Other costumes at the party include: ** Aquaman (multiple) ** Batman (Marvin and one other student) ** Black Canary (Wendy) ** Captain Atom ** Captain Marvel ** Dorothy Gale, the Tin Man and the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz ** The Flaming C ** Flash ** Green Lantern (multiple) ** Harley Quinn ** Hawkwoman ** Norville "Shaggy" Rogers from Scooby-Doo ** Red Tornado ** Wonder Woman (multiple) * Abel's House of Secrets is a reference to the House of Secrets, a mansion that played a large role in mystical and magical stories since the 70s. Abel is the biblical Abel, son of Adam and Eve, who served as the host. * Harm is voiced by Benjamin Diskin who had previously voiced Venom in The Spectacular Spider-Man, another Greg Weisman production. Both characters exhibit idiosyncratic speech patterns: Venom spoke in the first-person plural to refer to himself ("we"), while Harm refers to himself in the third-person singular and uses the impersonal pronoun to refer to others ("it" and a pluralized "its"). Moreover, both are psychotic and both have bound and gagged a character voiced by Lacey Chabert. Goofs * The NYPD police cars are incorrectly colored black and white instead of white with blue markings. Cultural references * Wally's costume is that of "Teen Wolf", the eponymous character of the 1985 fantasy comedy film starring Michael J. Fox. * When Megan comes out as a Martian to trick Marvin she looks like Marvin the Martian from Looney Tunes. Questions Unanswered questions * If Miss Martian really came to Earth stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship, then why did she tell a different story in ''Young Justice'' #6? * Is there really a mole, and if so who is it? * What do the claw marks on Harm's face mean? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes